


Centaurea Dream (A Komahina OneShot)

by fandomheavywriter12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Comfort/Angst, Dangan - Freeform, Gay Komaeda Nagito, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, POV Hinata Hajime, POV Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomheavywriter12/pseuds/fandomheavywriter12
Summary: Just a warning this fic contains depictions of s//f harm and death!Stay safe, and always take care of yourself <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Centaurea Dream (A Komahina OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this fic contains depictions of s//f harm and death! 
> 
> Stay safe, and always take care of yourself <3

The field seemed to stretch on forever—a never-ending sea of deep blues and greens. Komaeda inhaled, taking a deep breath through his nose, the air smelling spicily sweet in the humid temperature. He was covered in sweat and uncomfortable, so he stood up, the warm sticky blood stuck to his clothes had ripped his skin open even more, dying the flowers a crimson red. He sighed, the plan to clear his thoughts failing miserably. He started to walk mindlessly, he didn’t care where he was going or what was in the way. Looking towards the night sky, he hoped for even one sign, that everything would be okay. Then he felt someone grab onto his sleeve. 

With one swift movement, he snapped his head around. His hand instantly moved towards the carved blade, the one that he could always rely on. Just as he was about to slash whatever touched him, he saw the face of Hajime Hinata looking back at him. Komaeda widened his eyes and fumbled to swiftly shove his knife back into his pocket. He coughed to signal that he was aware of his surroundings, as he sat down. Hajime stood for a moment before sitting next to him silently.

“I knew you'd be here...”.  
“Mmmm…”

Komaeda couldn't look him in the eyes. Not after what happened. After a drunken Kazuichi insulted Komaeda’s very existence, and all Hajime could do was see red as he punched him repeatedly. Tonight was supposed to be fun. He hugged his knees in close. It was supposed to be his last birthday. His last night alive. Komaeda’s body shook, his breath uneven as a sob worked its way out of his body.

“Nagito...?”.

Komaeda turned to look at Hajime. a look of pure guilt on his face. Hajime had a concerned look on his face as he placed his hand on Komaeda’s shoulder. Komaeda melted at the small amount of contact, and leapt into Hajime’s arms, while pained crying echoed across the empty field.  
“I’m sorry, babe.”  
Komaeda shook his head, “Don’t blame yourself; please don’t...!” he sobbed. Hajime opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly. Hajime wrapped is arms around Komaeda, stroking his cotton candy hair, lovingly. “I love you.”  
Nagito snuggled into Hajime even more, “I love you too...”.  
Hajime continued to hold Komaeda until the sobs lessened and the field became silent. Hajime shook his boyfriend’s arm gently. “Nagito, we have to go back now...”. 

No response. 

Hajime shook him again. 

No response.

He started to worry. He pulled Komaeda away from his chest and shook his whole body this time. 

No response. 

Hajime panicked, “Komaeda! Komaeda! KOMAEDA!”. Still no response. Hajime’s heartbeat quickened and sweat covered his whole body. He immediately reached to check his pulse and found nothing. 

Nothing. 

No pulse and no signs of any life left in Komaeda. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he screamed his boyfriend’s name into the void.

When he looked to the ground, there were the Centaurea flowers perfectly blue, aside from the crimson that painted them. 

Crimson. 

Hajime looked at Nagito for any signs of harm. He felt like he was going to vomit. Cuts were littering his arms and legs. Red staining his clothes. He bled out. He bled out, and Hajime didn’t notice. It was all his fault. Without notice, Hajime’s rapid breathing turned into a panic attack. His vision blurred into an arrangement of blues, greens and crimson. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing the nausea and vomit back down his raw throat. He couldn’t focus on anything. All he could do was yell. Scream his boyfriend’s name. His sanity threatened to leave when he heard a voice. 

“Hinata-kun!”. 

Was that...  
Nagito....?

“Hajime wake up!”.

Hajime jolted upright, his breath still at the same pace while sticky tears left a mark on his face. He scanned his surroundings and sighed. He was in his room. A hand touched him kindly. “Hinata-kun, are you okay...?”. Nagito. Hajime sighed again and tiredly fell on to Komaeda. His husband froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Hajime and kissing him on the cheek. “Are you okay, honey?”. He thought for a moment and slowly nodded, with a smile on his face. Komaeda smiled back at him with a pink dusting his cheeks, “Well, I’m glad.”. Hajime smiled and played with Komaeda's hair. He leaned into the touch and sighed dreamily. Hajime blushed at this, before noticing the flower in his hair. The flowers they always kept around because those were how Hajime confessed his love. 

The Centaurea flowers. 

A symbol of hope. A sign of love.


End file.
